Business to business secure mail is a process for providing secure messaging between organizations. In some situations, organizations must perform cumbersome key distributions or explicit configurations for each other organization they wish to communicate with securely. For example, a manufacturing company may need to set up different encryption key pairs and configurations for each of its supplier companies. Thus, the conventional strategy is to set up a new secure transport for each new organization with whom secure communication is desired. This often causes problems because the conventional strategy does not scale efficiently. For example, a company may have hundreds of other organizations for which it must manage separate security mechanisms.